


California Sun

by Si_Cha



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Lafayette - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: 他总在谈论加州，谈论洛杉矶，谈论那里的音乐。这种时候他总是特别多话，“我们会成为世界上最棒的乐队。”“比尔，你会成为最好的乐队的主唱。”他有时清醒，有时酒醉，但透过他的眼神，比尔知道他是认真的。





	California Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is fictional and do not reflect on the real people written about.  
> 标题取自这首歌。

他总在谈论加州，谈论洛杉矶，谈论那里的音乐。这种时候他总是特别多话，“我们会成为世界上最棒的乐队。”“比尔，你会成为最好的乐队的主唱。”他有时清醒，有时酒醉，但透过他的眼神，比尔知道他是认真的。有时他眼里的光芒会迅速消失，取而代之的是更加粗俗的话语。“我们可以操到所有想操的小穴。”这时比尔会低下头，避开他的目光。

一开始只是杰夫三番五次地告诉他，“来参加我们的乐队吧，你有一副好嗓子，比我们现在那个家伙好上一百倍。”那时他们的关系没有好到这种程度，比尔不明白杰夫为什么如此执着，直到有次他喝醉酒，对他说，“我喜欢你的嗓子。”尽管他的脸上充满醉酒后的糊涂，但他的眼神十分清澈，他的声音温柔且清晰，比尔觉得他是认真的。他就那样凝视着杰夫的双眼，呼吸着杰夫喷洒在他面前的酒气。他的双唇靠得如此之近，比尔觉得，如果两人中的谁再靠近一点点，他们的双唇就会贴在一起。但他们只是注视着对方，直到最终杰夫闭上双眼，额头滑到比尔的肩膀上。

第二天比尔出现在排练场地，杰夫朝他微笑。那时杰夫仍是杰夫，他仍然会露出只有杰夫才能露出的微笑。他们谁都没有提起前一天晚上发生的事，杰夫说过的话，或者是他们之间那一厘米的距离。排练结束之后，他们夸赞比尔的声音，大声说着要成为最好的乐队，离开小镇，去洛杉矶。他们大笑，互相递啤酒。比尔知道这一切不会实现的，每一个乐队都有这样的梦想，但大多数人最后只会在麦当劳帮忙点单，在加油站给人加油，或是在建筑工地砌砖头。杰夫偶尔也会参与他们，或是因为应付，或是因为酒精。“嘿，伙计，你给了我们最好的主唱。”有人对杰夫说了这样一句话。房间里安静下来。杰夫只是笑着摇摇头，然后喝下一口酒。大家又像什么事都没发生一样继续喝着酒大喊大笑。这时杰夫才看向比尔，朝他扬起嘴角。

比尔突然感到恐慌，他的脑子里面出现了各种各样的东西，我喜欢你的 _嗓子_ ， _你_ 给了我们最好的主唱，杰夫嘴里喷出的酒气，他的双眼。比尔转身离开，杰夫没有跟来。

那天晚上杰夫去找他，浑身酒气，他只好从窗户翻进去，要不是比尔的帮助，他或许会挂在窗户上睡着。他看起来比前一天更醉，话都说不清楚，而且看起来随时都像是要睡着的样子。但比尔还是从那些模糊不清的词句中获取了他想传达的信息，“为什么你今天突然走了？”“你明天还会过来吗？”

“不会。”杰夫看起来像是要问为什么，比尔没给他机会。“等你明天清醒的时候再来找我吧。”

“好。”说完这句话，杰夫便倒在比尔的床上睡着了。

“杰夫你去死吧！”比尔对着死尸般的杰夫喊道。他没有得到任何回应，他当然得不到任何回应。

比尔为杰夫拿来垃圾桶，放在床头边。之后他睡在里边。确切地说，他只是躺在那里，看着天花板。狭窄的单人床上挤着两个青春期男生，他可以感受到杰夫身上散发的热量。他可以闻到空气中的酒味，听到杰夫的呼吸声，和自己的呼吸声。他盯着天花板，不知过了多久才终于睡着。

第二天早晨，杰夫已经离开。比尔不知道他会不会头痛，他有没有吃药，他会不会去上课。不过这些都与他无关，反正他是不打算去上课了。他又在想杰夫会不会记得他昨天晚上答应的事，他都已经醉成那样了。不过管他呢，他可不会主动回去。

他在城中闲逛，避开乐器店，不去公园， 不去火车轨道，那里通往杰夫的家。他走向城西，望着52号公路驶离城镇的方向。车流丝毫没有停歇，对这个小镇毫无眷恋。

他在深夜里回到家中，为了避开醉酒的父亲，他打算从窗户进入，却发现杰夫正靠在窗户旁边，他的指尖夹着一根烟，手臂下夹着滑板。杰夫处在阴影中，像是与阴影融为一体，但比尔总能发现他。他看到杰夫的瞬间想要逃跑，但还没等到他决定留下还是离开时，杰夫已经发现了他。

他将未抽完的烟扔在地上，踩熄，朝他挥手，“嘿，比尔。”

比尔深吸一口气，走到他跟前，“你怎么来了？”

“你忘了吗？”

“什么？”

杰夫闭上眼，深呼吸，比尔觉得他若是不这么做可能就会转身离开。“我答应了你等我清醒了再来找你。”

所以他是记得的，这是不是意味着他也记得前天晚上发生的事情。“你等了多久？”

杰夫笑着说，“没多久。”

骗鬼呢，谁会半夜去玩滑板。“进来吧。”他从窗户翻进去，等待杰夫跟他一起进去，但杰夫只是愣在那里看着他，“你还在等什么？进来啊。”

杰夫的右手拢在嘴边，比尔可以看到他的嘴角上扬。“没什么，只是我以为你会从大门进去然后从里面给我开窗户。”

比尔没有告诉他原因，只是再次说，“进来吧。”

杰夫先将滑板递给比尔，之后撑着窗台翻进去。他没有等待沉默充斥房间转化为尴尬，也没有趁清醒的时候打量比尔的房间。比尔的房间就像一个普通的男孩的房间，海报，唱片，台灯，书籍。他开门见山地问，“你明天还会来吗？”

“让我想想。”

之后杰夫没再提这件事，他也没有说到关于比尔美妙的嗓音的问题，没有提及其他人的想法。他们谈论音乐，咒骂学校，咒骂老师和同学，还有小镇上讨厌的人们。他们用同一副耳机，他们将音量调到最低，然后凑到播放器的旁边。杰夫跟着鼓点打拍子，比尔小声地哼着曲子。

等到雷蒙斯的加州阳光从播放器中传出时，杰夫停下了手上的拍子，转而跟着乔伊一起唱。那是比尔第一次听杰夫唱歌，他的声音懒散，和自己没法比，但那是一种完全不一样的感觉。比尔在第二段开始的时候加入了他，他侧过头朝比尔微笑，之后他们一同唱完了这首歌。

“比尔，”杰夫的声音听起来很严肃，比尔转头看他。在月光下，比尔看到他的眼神十分坚定。“我们以后一定会成为洛杉矶最棒的乐队的。不，全世界最棒的乐队。你和我。”

那是比尔第一次相信有什么小镇高中生的摇滚梦是会成真的。但他只是简单地说，“是啊。”

那晚他们没有讨论前天晚上杰夫说的话，和他们之间的那一厘米。

 

那个周末比尔第一次去杰夫家里。白天他坐在公园里看杰夫玩滑板，和他的朋友说说笑笑，阳光照在他的身上，吸引他的目光。之后他听到其中一个人说，“你的小女友坐在那边不过来玩吗？”

“别……”杰夫的话还没说完，比尔便冲上去一拳打在他的脸上。

那个人试图回拳，却被比尔躲开，“我说错什么了吗？你个小婊子。”第二拳是杰夫给他的，“别那样对他说话。”他拉着比尔，“走吧。”

“但是他可没被揍够。”比尔虽然这么说，但他没有挣扎。

“我们人数差太多了，你那么想打架也不要把自己搞得太惨。”

“你是个孬种。”

“是，是。”

杰夫和比尔一起回到他的家里，比尔打算从窗户翻进去，却被杰夫拉住，“你在干吗？”

“我习惯从窗户走了。”这是一半的事实。

“这次从大门走吧，我妈妈应该准备了好吃的晚餐，她不会吃了你的。”

晚餐的确不错，是番茄意大利面配土豆泥。比尔叫杰夫的妈妈伊莎贝尔夫人，但她让他叫她桑尼。她确实不会吃了他。

“我爸妈离婚了。”桑尼轻轻推了一下杰夫，“而且她喜欢被叫做桑尼。”

吃完饭后比尔和杰夫一起去他的房间。他的房间里有许多唱片，墙壁上贴着基思·理查兹的海报。他的房间的角落里有一台小军鼓，上面放着哑鼓垫和鼓棒，床头边有一把木吉他。“我不知道你还弹吉他？”

“我不弹吉他，这是借的。”他拿起吉他，坐在床边，装模做样地弹起来。但他弹得还不赖，他弹的是加州阳光，边弹边唱。正当比尔要夸他的时候，他开始弹得一团糟。

“你吉他弹得真烂。”

杰夫放下吉他，“我可是鼓手。”

“你的鼓也打得没有多好。你想怎么成为摇滚明星啊。”

“总会有办法的。”杰夫笑着说，“那些朋克乐队不也都成名了吗？”比尔没有理他，只是拿起鼓棒在手中把玩。“嘿，比尔，”比尔放下鼓棒，回头看他，“那天晚上。”杰夫低下头，用食指扣裤子上擦破的小洞。

杰夫没有继续说下去。比尔想起那天晚上他面前的双唇，内心的冲动占据了他。他走过去，抓着杰夫的头发让他仰起头，亲吻他。

杰夫楞了一秒钟，然后很快回应他的亲吻。他轻轻地吮吸他的嘴唇，手放在他的脖子上，他翘起的臀部上，轻轻抚摸。比尔退开了一点距离，“嘿，我不是什么高中女生。”

“我知道，你是比尔。”杰夫拉近他们之间仅剩的一点距离，覆上他的双唇。比尔伸出舌头舔杰夫的双唇，杰夫张开嘴，让比尔的舌头进入他的口腔，并且将自己的舌头与之纠缠在一起。比尔的亲吻具有攻击性，他疯狂地侵略杰夫的口腔，品尝他嘴里的味道。杰夫的嘴里没有烟味，也不是番茄肉酱的味道，而是淡淡的薄荷味，不知何时偷偷塞进嘴里的薄荷糖。

杰夫放在比尔臀部的手轻轻捏了几下，然后移到他的胯间。这时比尔才注意到自己已经硬了，杰夫隔着裤子摩擦他硬挺的阴茎，令他朝杰夫的嘴里喘着粗气，唾液也控制不住地从嘴角流下。他任由杰夫用手掌根摩擦他，任由杰夫拉开他的拉链，释放他的阴茎，然后握住，轻轻地来回摩擦，之后用拇指摩擦已经有前液流出的龟头。

杰夫向后退了一些，打断他们之间的吻。他弯下腰，将比尔的阴茎含在嘴里，用舌头舔，用双唇吸。这样的行为没有持续多久。比尔听到了拉链的声音。杰夫吐出比尔的阴茎，将他拉进怀里，坐在自己的膝盖上，然后亲吻他，亲吻他的双唇，亲吻他露出的脖颈，并且在锁骨上留下小小的印记。杰夫抓住比尔的手，握住两人的阴茎，他们同时发出舒服的呻吟。比尔让杰夫控制节奏，他的额头靠在杰夫的肩头，他可以感觉到杰夫在他耳边吐出的气息，可以听到他时而发出的低声呻吟，可以闻到杰夫衣服上的烟草味。

没过多久他们便射了，精液喷洒在他们的衣服上，但他们没去管，只是躺在床上，然后让比尔舔干净他们手上的。

“我是认真的。”

比尔本以为杰夫是说现在的事，并且感到莫名其妙，但很快他意识到他说的是那天晚上的事。他喜欢他的 _嗓音_ 。比尔想问杰夫是否也喜欢 _他_ ，但他没问，只是说，“我知道。”

 

之后的三年里，他们的生活一直都是如此。在车库里排练音乐，但从没有演出的机会，比尔一开始会几天不出现，杰夫会去找他，有时会来一场性爱，有时没有。比尔会半夜翻窗户爬进杰夫的房间，他告诉他翻窗户的真实原因，他告诉杰夫他父亲的事情。那时杰夫轻抚他的头发，他的脸颊，给他肩膀倚靠让他哭泣，然后吻掉他脸上的泪水。有时他会吵醒杰夫，有时他会直接在杰夫的床上躺下，钻进杰夫的怀里，这时他会很快睡着，不再受失眠的困扰。

他和杰夫的关系更进一步。杰夫会告诉他他爱他，但那是在醉酒或是做爱时。清醒的时候杰夫会告诉比尔，他对他很重要，他不会离开他。

但最终杰夫还是离开了，他没有告诉比尔，他知道他去了加州。

那天的前一个晚上，比尔去杰夫家找他。在大雨中他敲响杰夫的窗户。杰夫打开窗户，他看起来很吃惊。比尔猜想这是因为大雨，他翻进去，抹了把脸上的雨水，“因为我爸。”

杰夫没有对此评论，他只是打开房门，拉着比尔走进浴室，“先洗个澡吧，我给你拿两件我的衣服。”

比尔穿着杰夫的灰色棉质短袖和白色棉质短裤走进杰夫的房间，他拿着毛巾擦头发。杰夫拿过毛巾，帮他擦头顶，然后是垂下的发丝。这不像是杰夫会做的事情。之后杰夫让毛巾自由落体，他将比尔拉近怀里，亲吻他湿漉漉的头发。比尔可以嗅到杰夫衣服上洗涤剂的味道，还有他身上沐浴露的香气。“你今天晚上很奇怪。”

“我没想到你今天晚上会过来。”显而易见的答案，但还是有什么不对。不过比尔没有机会思考，因为杰夫的嘴唇很快落在他的脸上，他的双唇上。“没关系的。”他像是在说他父亲的事，但又不像。

“干他。”比尔继续刚才的吻，他想激烈地吻杰夫，倾注他的爱意。但杰夫制止了他，他温柔地吻他，轻轻地贴近他的双唇，用舌尖舔他。他仔细地品尝比尔的肌肤，脱下他刚穿上不久的衣服，将他的乳头含在嘴里，轻轻地咬他。比尔像是等待了一个世纪，杰夫才终于用力了一点，他用他的牙齿在上面摩擦，用手指揉捏另一边。然后他在他的脖子上留下清晰的印记，之后是他的胸前，他的腹部，他的大腿内侧。他将比尔的阴茎含在嘴里。“是的，吸我的鸡巴。”

他时而把视线移至比尔的脸上，时而用手套弄他的阴茎，时而抚摸他的肌肤，揉搓他的乳头。比尔抓住杰夫的头发，念着他的名字。他忍不住朝杰夫的嘴里顶，他的口腔，他的唇舌实在是太美妙了。杰夫少见地没有按住他的胯部，而是任由比尔操自己的嘴。比尔没有时间去想这些，他只想好好享受，最后射在杰夫的嘴里。

杰夫没给他喘气的机会，他将比尔翻身，扯下他的短裤。抹过润滑剂的手指按压在比尔的后穴上。比尔转头，“杰夫，搞毛啊？”

“我想操你。”他的指尖压进比尔的肠道里。比尔有些紧，他已经有一段时间没做这个了。事实上他们很少这样做，倒不是因为“不搞基”，他们清楚地认识自己的性取向，只是单纯地因为这花费时间和精力，他们喝酒，抽大麻，能撸上一发就不错了。但比尔总是会做好准备，他享受被杰夫操的感觉。

杰夫的手指慢慢进入比尔的身体。他缓慢地抽插，别过比尔的脑袋亲吻他。这次比尔得到了激烈的吻，还有杰夫嘴里精液的味道。

之后杰夫加上另一根手指，缓慢地扩张，然后是三根，最后是阴茎。此时比尔的阴茎也逐渐苏醒。

阴茎插入比尔的身体后，他除了杰夫的名字和粗口后的第一句话是，“你没在外面染上什么性病吧？”他知道不管怎样杰夫都不喜欢带套，但他还是仍不住逗他。

“我已经半年没有操姑娘了。”这倒是完全出乎意料。

他一边操比尔，一边亲吻他的背部，比尔的身上到处都是大大小小的吻痕。他变幻姿势，最终找到敏感部位。比尔感觉那一瞬间他的脑子一片空白，空白过后他注意到的第一件事就是自己的阴茎再次完全挺立，他想摸它，却被杰夫抓住手腕。“翻身。”

面对面过后没多久杰夫又撞击上了敏感点。他一边套弄比尔一边操他，有时他干脆让比尔的阴茎夹在两人之间，伴随他的动作得到摩擦。比尔可以看到杰夫充满情欲的表情，他身上渗出的汗珠，放大的瞳孔。比尔轻声喊着杰夫的名字，声音低到可能只有他自己听得到。但杰夫听到了，他手上和腰上的动作都变快了。比尔也不再能压抑自己的声音，他只好用一只手捂住自己的嘴，才不至于被其他人听见。

最后杰夫射在比尔的身体里，比尔的精液粘在他的身上和杰夫的衣服上。杰夫不去理会这些黏乎乎的液体，他趴在比尔的身上，嘴唇紧贴他颈窝的肌肤。比尔感觉到杰夫的身体先是放松，然后开始颤抖。他在哭吗？比尔双手放在他的脸颊上，强迫他面对自己，但他看起来只是有些伤心。

“你怎么了？”

杰夫看着比尔的眼睛，没有回答他的问题，而是说，“我爱你。”声音轻柔。

这是杰夫第一次在清醒的时候说出这句话，但它没有给比尔带来应有的触，或许因为他一直都坚信这一点。“我也是。”他淡淡地回应，“你今天真的很奇怪。”

“因为我说我爱你吗？”

“是的，还有别的。”

“就当是我酝酿太久吧。”他笑着亲吻比尔。

比尔只好接受这个答案，没谁能逼迫杰夫说出他不想说的事情，他不想杰夫逃跑。

“好好。晚安。”

“晚安。”

第二天早上他没有看到杰夫，只有餐桌上桑尼留下的早餐，炒蛋，培根和薄煎饼。

之后的几天里他也没见到杰夫。没人看见他。

之后他猜想杰夫是否丢下他去洛杉矶了。之后他从别人那里听说杰夫去了洛杉矶，他收到了杰夫寄来的照片，洛杉矶的小型演出场，酒吧驻场乐队，他自己的乐队，没有比尔的乐队，海边穿着比基尼的姑娘。杰夫告诉他他新的名字，比尔没有回信。

他恨杰夫，他讨厌这座小镇，他恨他爸爸，他无法称其为父亲。但他爱杰夫，他会和杰夫一起站在最大的舞台上，表演他们写出的音乐。

他要离开这座小镇，去加州，去洛杉矶，他要去寻找杰夫。他要做杰夫的主唱，不管杰夫是打鼓还是弹吉他。他要去寻找加州阳光，寻找属于他的加州阳光。

**Author's Note:**

> 吱吱翻的版本超好听大家快去听！


End file.
